putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald
The clown mascot of the McDonald's franchise, beloved by children, and a program of which multiple different versions existed by the Vocaloid Era. In present-day Japan, one Ronald becomes a drug dealer. He has an antagonistic relationship with Kagamine Rin and Len due to the opposition of Russia and America, but strikes up a romance with Hatsune Miku. At some point he disappears, only remaining in a fragment within a USB drive. History The Russian Era At some point, the United States of America created multiples programs modeled after the mascot of the McDonald's restaurant franchise.With the You I Can't See. - 君の代わりなんて 沢山いるのに？One Ronald, in particular, was split off from the rest of the units after some time.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 君がアレから離れて　時間が経ちすぎたのよ As a representative of America,Goodbye to You★ PV he came into conflict with the virus Red Rin, who was loyal to Russia.Goodbye to You★ - 「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」 Living in Japan, Ronald took up work as a drug dealer at a McDonald's restaurant in Tokyo, selling fast food and marijuana.Let's Dream. Sound Effects During this time he became acquainted with Kagamine Rin, recognizing her as his old nemesis, "the world's most pure machine gun."In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... Part 1 As a depressed Rin and Kagamine Len wished to dream away their problems with weed, Ronald repeatedly made business transactions with them and sold them the drugs they desired.Let's Dream. Sound Effects During this time, however, he continued to antagonize the two, and Rin in particular, due to their previous history.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ On one occasion, Rin called him up and ordered a "hamburger" after receiving a phone call from a buyer.Let's Dream. Sound Effects At some point after eating some of Rin's chocolate, Len hallucinated that he was being confronted by Ronald along with Abe-san, the former repeating "of course" at Len.I'll Give You Chocolate! Sound Effects On one occasion, Rin attacked Ronald with a machine gun and, crying out, the clown was knocked unconscious;Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ Sound Effects believing him to be dead, she buried him under the cherry blossoms and left with Len.I'm Happy! - 道化師は葬りました Reawakening, Ronald climbed out of his makeshift grave and took a gun to Rin's house, knocking on the door. As she opened up, he let out a laugh and attacked the Vocaloid while she was taken by surprise.I'm Happy! Sound Effects Engaging in a quick struggle with Red Rin, Ronald managed to gain the upper hand and defeat her.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 負けそうだわorz ... アメリカが相手じゃ・・・ He then stayed in the house as Rin called the police and had her taken away by the police officers for assaulting him.It's the Start! - 結局捕まったｏｒｚ During this period, due to the bullet Rin fired at him, a fragment existed of his programming and was contained on a USB drive.To You, To Me. - 豚に撃ち込まれた弾 そこにカケラ…彼がいるはずよ！ Part 2 Later, Ronald encountered the Vocaloid idol Hatsune Miku while she spoke to a swarm of eager photographers and was dazzled by her, the two striking up a relationship.Magic is Heresy Sound Effects Over time Miku began to understand Ronald's situation by listening to America's story,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - アメリカの話聞いて　君の事、分かってきた and he made no secret of his past or his knowledge of Rin as the "pure machine gun".In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ.... In the meantime, the clown was kind to Miku and the girl began eating his fast food.Not Together At some point, Ronald also got close to and pretended to befriend Len as part of a plan to bring back Rin's earlier Irina programming.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... でも分かる　もう遅いわ... 記憶戻しても変わらず After watching Rin attempt to win over Len and seeing her fail,The Day of the Decisive Battle! he laughed and later went over to the depressed Len, presumably giving him drugs as the Vocaloid struggled with regaining his past life memories.Not Together PV At some point during his relationship with Miku, Ronald conveyed to her that he was going to disappear after his normalization was finished.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あの歌は聴こえないの　「正常化」終わった頃 君は消えてしまうのね？ Additionally, Ronald had realized that it was pointless to try to bring back Rin's former programming, the girl already being a Vocaloid instead of the "pure machine gun".In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... ... でも分かる　もう遅いわ... Later on, Ronald and Miku went to the amusement park in Tokyo Dome City for their very first date,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 初めて君とデート☆ having an enjoyable time and having their picture taken together.To You, To Me. PV After their date, Ronald stayed with Miku during the night as his normalization began,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あきらめない　わたし捜す 君に　またね　逢えるはずよ☆ smiling at her as she cried for him.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 泣いたのは二回目よ　何で君は笑えるの？ At Miku's request, Ronald enthusiastically repeated his love for her over and over, his speech becoming increasingly more distorted.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. Sound Effects Ronald then disappeared in Miku's arms and his normalization was completed.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet Afterwards, Miku went all alone to Koishikawa Korakuen Garden and hallucinated his presence with drugs.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Part 3 Following Ronald's disappearance, the Vocaloid Camui Gackpo was sent out to deal with Rin,We Met Again, eh?☆ - アレが消えたんだから始末しないとな！ while his lover Miku continued to grieve over his disappearance.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Later on, Ronald's fragment was found by Miku and she hoarded it, hoping to meet him again using the piece of his programming.To You, To Me. - 君が残したカケラが 今はとても愛おしい ... これが最後のチャンスね The fragment of Ronald was then sent into Kagamine Rin's data interior by Miku so that she could meet with him again;A Place to Chat! - だってドナルドに会える最後のチャンスだもの☆ he was then there for Miku to meet with after she linked herself and Len to go inside Rin.With the You I Can't See. PV Part 4 In the data world, the fragment of Ronald stood in his snowy surroundings and met Hatsune Miku inside. Standing there with a smile on his face, the clown made little to no response as Miku repeatedly tried to speak with him, at last letting out a clownish chuckle when Miku became frustrated.With the You I Can't See. PV While Miku talked about dancing with him, Ronald laughed again and spoke occasionally,With the You I Can't See. Sound Effects although ultimately remaining reticent.With the You I Can't See. - 眠っているあなたのココロ 起こして上げる★ From there it became clear to Miku that Ronald was ultimately unable or unwilling to leave the data world with her.With the You I Can't See. PV As a result, Miku resolved to stay there together with him.In Your Eyes. - 初音ミクは眠ったまま 何もなかったのか... Soon after, he left Rin's interior with Miku and went elsewhere in the artificial world.With the You I Can't See. PV Traits Personality Fitting his clownlike appearance, Ronald was never seen frowning or unhappy and seemed to take events in stride; as part of this, he laughed and smiled even when other people were miserable,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 泣いたのは二回目よ　何で君は笑えるの？ and often when Rin was struggling with her relationship with Len.The Day of the Decisive Battle! Sound Effects He also demonstrated a darker side underneath his happy appearance as he frequently broke the law, deceived children,Gimme the Handcuffs! - 子供は騙されて・・・ and attacked his political enemies such as Red Rin.I'm Happy! PV Reckless and fulfilling his duty to his government similarly to Camui, Ronald was a type to shoot those that got in his way.To You, To Me. - カツラ野郎哀れw 撃ち込むだけなんてね！ でも...あなたも同じね＞＜ He also rarely spoke, only ever communicating with Miku.To You, To Me. - 何も言えぬ君だけど わたしだけに話してくれたね Despite his dark side, Ronald nonetheless cared deeply for Miku, treating her kindly when the two were dating,Not Together - わたしの　今彼は　やさしい（Ｍ） and was able to take things seriously while still giving off his jovial demeanor. He also, although willing to attack Rin after being attacked,I'm Happy! Extended PV was nonetheless repelled by her and Len having become a Vocaloid and was averse to attacking the innocent.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえもボカロになって アレだけがはじかれた As a result, he was resigned to disappear when unable to fulfill his objective of destroying "The World's Most Pure Machine Gun" originally given him.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. Once fragmented, the piece of Ronald's programming left behind was even more reticent, his feelings essentially "asleep" as a result of what had happened.With the You I Can't See. - 眠っているあなたのココロ 起こして上げる★ Because of this, he rarely laughed or responded even to Miku's attempts to remind him of their old relationship.With the You I Can't See. Sound Effects Although smiling, he appeared this way to the end, with Miku resolving to stay behind for his sake.With the You I Can't See. PV Skills and Abilities Ronald McDonald appeared stronger than the average human, able to dig himself out of the earth if necessary, and able to take abuse that would ordinarily kill a person.I'm Happy! - ドナルド　信じられない　にゃorz 生きていたの？　アッー！ This supposedly extended to having increased longevity as well, having existed before Rin's final memory wipe.Goodbye to You★ PV He also was skilled in weaponry such as using a pistol or other small gun,I'm Happy! Extended PV able to defeat even the highly-skilled Rin in battle if he was able to gain the upper hand.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 負けそうだわorz Additionally, due to his beloved mascot status and clownlike appearance, Ronald was usually above suspicion for his more underhanded activities and could evade the law in Japan.It's the Start! - 結局捕まったｏｒｚ He could not, however, stop his normalization and could only degrade and disappear in front of Miku as a result.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet Even after his normalization, however, part of Ronald was able to exist in the data world after his programming was stored on a USB drive.To You, To Me - でもね　君の カケラ見つけたの☆ ... 豚に撃ち込まれた弾 そこにカケラ…彼がいるはずよ！ Appearance Ronald McDonald shares the appearance of the McDonald's mascot, dressed at all times like a clown with white facepaint, penciled eyebrows and dashes through the eyes, and red paint on his nose and around his lips. Additionally he had a red afro and dark eyes. As part of his clown costume he wore a baggy yellow jumpsuit with red and white striped sleeves, striped socks, yellow gloves, and big red clown shoes; on his chest was a yellow M, the logo for McDonald's.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Relationships Hatsune Miku Ronald's girlfriend, with whom he shares a mutually loving relationship. Ronald met Miku during his time in Japan and became enamored with the popular and beautiful idol, the two spending a great deal of time together even before their first official date. During the course of their relationship, Ronald was kind to Miku and shared drugs and fast food with her;Not Together he also, albeit indirectly, shared with her his history as an agent of America and existence as a tool for his government.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - アメリカの話聞いて　君の事、分かってきた Due to their similar circumstances of being used, Ronald was very close to Miku and the two had a deep connection as well as being physically affectionate.To You, To Me. Despite this, he was reticent towards her and rarely responded to her prompts in fragment form, although laughing and appearing to regain some of his dazzled awe of her when she suggested they dance together.With the You I Can't See. Sound Effects Kagamine Rin An opponent of Ronald's. Due to the virus inside her, Red Rin, being his enemy as "the world's most pure machine gun,"Goodbye to You★ - 「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」 Ronald opposed Rin even while selling her drugs in order to get high. This was exacerbated by her being a Russia otaku. Similarly, he would often laugh at her misfortune and the two got into physical altercations as well.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ Sound Effects This antagonism even extended to his getting close to and tricking Len to give Rin back her former programming in full.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... でも分かる　もう遅いわ... 記憶戻しても変わらず Despite this, Ronald found himself unable to combat Rin as an innocent Vocaloid,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... similarly being repelled by Len's state of being a Vocaloid.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえもボカロになって アレだけがはじかれた He also realized as well, that Rin was no longer his enemy and giving her back her memories was pointless.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - でも分かる　もう遅いわ... 記憶戻しても変わらず As a result, he appeared to give up his opposition shortly before his normalization began. Kagamine Len A pawn Ronald makes use of to get to Rin. Ronald had no compunction with deceiving Len into giving Rin back her memories as Irina.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... でも分かる　もう遅いわ... 記憶戻しても変わらず Despite this, he appeared bothered by Len being an innocent Vocaloid by this time.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえもボカロになって アレだけがはじかれた Trivia Notes *Ronald's "Ran Ran Ruu" is a Japanese tagline for McDonalds comparable to the jingle in the American campaigns' "I'm lovin' it." *Ronald's dialogue is constructed entirely from clips of Japanese McDonald's ad campaigns. Curiosities *Ronald McDonald's inclusion in the series was inspired by a compilation of remixed clips from his ad campaigns; this compilation was also what inspired the series as a whole.Puulog☆ - March 19, 2009 - この動画を見て衝撃が走ったのです。 そして僕も動画を投稿して、自分の笑いのセンスを試したい！ *While admitting Ronald as a character couldn't speak much, Numtack05 commented that his dialogue could instead be expressed by the other characters.Puulog☆ - March 19, 2009 - ドナルドはあまり喋りませんが、、他のキャラクターの発言で彼を表現できます。 *During Stealing is Wrong?, several Ronald figures are shown behind Irina's comrade, indicated to be the other child soldiers represented by Ronald for unknown reasons. Gallery Part 1= Choko Ageru 7.png|A hallucination of Ronald in I'll Give You Chocolate! It%27s_Happiness_3.png|Ronald preparing to attack Rin in I'm Happy! |-| Part 2= The Day of the Decisive's Battle.jpg|Ronald in the background of The Day of the Decisive Battle! All Together Part 2.png|Ronald's shoes behind Len in Not Together In_the_Unseen_Night.jpg|Ronald with Miku in In the Night That Can't Be Seen. Kienai_Hitomi_5.png|A picture of Ronald from The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Kienai_Hitomi_11.png|Ronald in a hallucination |-| Part 3= Ansatsusha_1.png|A picture of Ronald in Miku's bedroom from The One Who's Nothing. Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_4.png|A picture of Ronald and Miku from To You, To Me. |-| Part 4= With_the_Invisible_You.png|Ronald with Miku in the data world from With the You I Can't See. Kimi_ni_sayonara4.png|Ronald's picture in Goodbye to You★ |-| Bonus= Twisted 1.png|A doll of Ronald in The Twisted Emperor ○ |-| Misc= Shiuka_ronald.jpg|Illustration of Ronald by Shiuka 10935455.jpg|Another illustration of Ronald References }} Category:Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Characters from the Vocaloid Era Category:Characters from the Russia Era